Burnt to Ashes
by TinaTail
Summary: Fairy Tail, the strongest guild: it is the place where friendship is taken seriously. It is where all the guild mates learned to love. It built them up, being a fairy is deep within their bones, their very beings. But what happens when that guild, the one that built them, is taken away? What happens when darkness consumes their path made of light? What happens to fallen fairies?


**_Okay this is my first fanfic, be nice please!  
_**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

The sun was setting over Fiore, tucking itself into the colourful embrace of the clouds. Slowly, like a tide of a majestic blue over the sky, the last of the sun's light was fading from Magnolia. Lampposts were turned on, lighting the city's streets like fairies that watched over the people. Magnolia was bursting with life as usual; her streets were full of the usual treads of feet and trade. The sun was lost in the horizon, and Magnolia's proud guild shined magically, promising itself as the city's protector.

"Do fairies have tails? More than that, do fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them. An eternal mystery, an eternal adventure! And no matter where you go, even if I can't see you, no matter how far it may be… I'll be watching over you! This is who we are, and this, is our guild!"

Makarov thrust his left arm in the air, pointing his tiny finger strongly to the skies. Anything is possible with the strong and undying bonds of comrades. There was an abrupt and boisterous roar that exploded from the master's children where the usual strong atmosphere of mirth and family bounced from wall to wall. Hands where raised in the signature index-finger point, and the cheers only increased. Drinks were thrown around, and it only became all the more rowdy, loud and joyous.

Mira smiled her motherly smile as the guild only grew with passion. She watched as Gray suddenly tore his top off unknowingly whilst cheering, only for his shirt to land on Natsu's face, riling him up. Natsu instantly threw the dirty rag away and stalked up to Gray.

"I'm so sick of you stripping you filthy bastard!" bellowed Natsu. He then suddenly threw himself at the ice mage. They were forehead to forehead, glaring at each other, screaming out threats. Both of their magic was released creating an orange and blue furious light around them.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I've just had it with you, you bloody hot head!" Gray furiously replied stripping more of his clothes. They instantly began to throw punches and kicks at each other.

"That is my line, you stupid unclothed pervert!"

"Coming from you? You pink haired, fire breathing freak!"

Juvia was having a meltdown, and her eyes turned to hearts as she squealed _Gray-sama_ happily observing Gray in all his naked glory. Mira winced at their actions. Lucy face palmed herself as Plue was sent back to the spirit world. She watched the events unfold, foretelling the trouble that was about to abrupt. Lisanna couldn't agree more with the celestial spirit summoner, slightly relieved that Gray had learned to keep his boxers on. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Gajeel was sitting alone, watching the two idiots pick another stupid fight with each other and sniggered at their ridiculousness. Levy, who was sitting near him, however, after drinking a bit too much for her tiny body to hold, stumbled up to Gajeel and laughed loudly. She stood there like a child, her big brown eyes glistening, but suddenly she started to cry on his shoulder.

Jet and Droy, witnessing their cute teammate cry, fell to the floor in despair as they couldn't help their beloved Levy-chan. Freed and Bickslow started to laugh heartily at the iron-dragons predicament: everyone in that guild knew they both that the hots for each other.

Gajeel patted Levy on the head trying to comfort her, although he was alarmed he wouldn't be comforting her right, he wouldn't tell a soul that actually, he didn't mind looking after the girl- the metal eating brute actually supressed a smile.

Reedus began to paint the picture of the oblivious couple, smiling to himself safely in the corner of the guild. He liked that couple, and wanted them to work out. Although he never expressed his feelings about them, about any of the couples in Fairy Tail in fact, but he had paintings of all of them. He saw the looks they gave each other. It wasn't just friendship that was shared in those looks. He smiled at the thought.

Sitting next to him was Macao and his life-long friend Wakaba, they both agreed they were too old for the fight, and drank to themselves with smug smiles playing at their lips. They really missed the guild's rowdiness while they were gone for those seven years; the pain of their disappearance was still present in their hearts. They couldn't be happier that everyone was together again.

"That's not nearly as manly enough," Elfman outrageously declared, pushing his chair back, causing Ever to spill her drink down her dress that she brought especially for the day…mostly for the big idiot. She watched as he rose into the air, his eyes full of manly passion. Ever was extremely embarrassed at what Elfman had unknowingly done and screamed at Elfman, ordering him to shut his mouth.

Suddenly, before Ever could do anything, Elfman was thrown across the guild along with Natsu, as Kinana watched in amazement. Gray had finally managed to land a powerful punch on the stupid fire brain. Tables were destroyed and Cana ended up soaking not only herself but Erza's precious cake that was a limited edition special – so limited, it was ending that very day. Erza's heart broke into millions of miniscule pieces and she began to mourn the cake that she didn't get to finish.

Cana was completely flabbergasted as her drinking competition with Gildarts was put on hold. Her father-daughter bonding time was disrupted and he had only just returned from a two year mission; he was leaving the next morning. Gildarts only laughed it off, happy to be back to the normal ruckus of his home. Cana however drunkenly started to attack Happy as he was her first target that she saw. (She knew not to pick a fight with her father). The poor Exceed was chased around the hall and his fish was left untouched. Charle rolled her eyes and Lily watched in bewilderment at Cana's sudden brutality.

Elfman picked himself up, and let his take over magic consume him, but before the poor man could do anything, Ever had taken off her glasses, extremely pissed, and turned him into stone. She stormed out of the guild, extremely angry… _this was meant to be a nice night…_ for the pair, but stupid Elfman always has to show his stupid manliness. She huffed as a line was made for her to leave the building. Bickslow laughed at his dear friend and decided to go talk to her, to calm her down and perhaps allow Elfman his life back.

Alzack and Bisca decided to take Asuka away from the guild fight as she, too, was ready to shoot some of her toy guns and was rearing to go far too early, considering her young age. The couple laughed at their sweet daughter but quickly took her up to the master so she was protected from their crazy friends.

Warren and Laki watched terrified as Erza's cake was destroyed. Warren tried to send a message to the whole guild but it was too late. The red head had reequipped, scaring the two out of their wits. They both hid under their table for protection, and laughed as good friends would at their situation.

Max was watching the guild self-destruct and noticed Erza heading in his direction. He attempted to move but was not quick enough. Max's beloved broom was in Erza's insanely-sharp-sword-path and he had to rescue it at all costs. He jumped at the innocent broom, hugging the cleaning tool as tight as he could. He rolled on the floor before any damage could be done. He had sworn to protect it with his life. Both Wendy and Romeo sweat dropped as they witnessed the grown man cry for his damned _broom_.

"Is he alright?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Nah, he will be fine! Don't you worry about Max; he is just in love with his broom!" Romeo grinned back at the wind dragon slayer. Wendy smiled at Romeo in confusion but didn't question it. She knew her guild was mad. She loved them with all her heart.

"Well! WHO DID THAT TO MY CAKE?!" Erza screamed as her eyes flashed devilishly, holding no mercy for Natsu and Gray as she flew at them, instantly making them run to each other and hold each other for dear life. Juvia was quickly pushed away by Gray before she too would suffer anything from Erza. The blazing redhead flew an immense swing with her sword that made the whole of Fairy Tail shake with her magic energy: blowing the two dense males into sense… even if it only lasted a total of a couple of hours.

Lucy was terrified for her life and at the last moment shielded herself with her arms. When the light died down, Loke was standing in front of her.

"Loke!" Lucy squealed in shock, "What are you doing here?!" She deadpanned.

"Well, I couldn't let my princess get in any danger," he replied, lifting her chin to his face, "Your skin is too nice to get any damage." He smirked smugly with stars shining around him, making him look extremely poetic. Lucy forced the gate closed. Lisanna and Mira laughed as they saw Lucy's awkward encounter.

The blonde blushed. She said rather powerfully, "it's nothing like that!" at the sisters whilst throwing her hands in the air. Natsu, newly wounded and calmed, watched his best friend have a fit with his famous grin plastered on his face.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" Laxus thundered over the guild hall, his lightening rendering everyone to freeze and quieten up. He was clearly agitated at his family as there was a lot of damage done to their precious guild hall. Freed's eyes lighted up like the fourth of July at his perfect role model.

"That's my Laxus," he whispered proudly to himself. Bickslow and Ever had not returned yet.

Makarov simply laughed at his children, as Laxus scolded them all for acting so recklessly, and when he was done, the whole guild cheered anyway. Laxus sat down next to his grandfather helplessly, only for Makarov to close his eyes and smile, Asuka asleep on his laps.

Mavis silently watched the whole ordeal unfold and couldn't help the swelling of her heart: the guild she created alongside Precht, Warrod and Yury was really the one of her dreams. She observed, as all of them started picking up the mess they made, and laughed when Lucy scolded Natsu, her eyes big and her hand waving in front of the pink head. He grinned apologetically at her, his hand on the back of head rubbing where Erza attacked him. She handed back his scarf that had managed to fall off sometime in the fight and looked away from him and pouted cutely. Mavis smiled, _memories like these, make all the struggle and conflict worth_ it, she thought to herself as she peered down at her family. Mavis laughed wholeheartedly.

 _Zeref really would have loved this place...  
_

* * *

 ** _And there you have it! This is meant to be a general set up of Fairy Tail, and if you haven't noticed its (meant to be) in past tense. WHAT COULD THAT MEAN? BWAHAHAHA! The next chapter will be technically the first~ Thank you for reading :)_**


End file.
